Oaken
' Oaken' is a minor character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. Official Disney Bio :Oaken runs Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. But since Elsa’s massive winter storm hits in mid-July, he finds himself with a surplus of summer supplies. Deal-seekers beware: though he’s good-natured and helpful, if you cross him, Oaken won’t hesitate to throw you out of his humble establishment. Appearances ''Frozen After Anna ventures into the mountains in search of Elsa and loses her horse, cloak, and freezes her dress solid in the process, she arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Oaken, the store owner, excitedly greets her and offers her half off prices on items such as swimsuits, clogs and homemade sun balm for his "Summer Blowout Sale" (a result of the sudden winter storm caused by Elsa). Due to the frigid weather, however, Anna asks for winter gear like boots and dresses for her trip. Oaken points her toward his winter department, which (despite a very limited selection of supplies) has all the gear she needs. Anna decides to purchase the clothes and asks Oaken if any other woman (referring to Elsa) had come by. While Oaken responds that no one else but Anna has been crazy enough to brave the storm other than herself, Kristoff enters the trading post covered in a layer of snow so thick that it covers all but his eyes. Oaken welcomes Kristoff with the same promotion for his summer supplies, but like Anna, Kristoff turns down the offer and asks for the remaining winter items along with some carrots for his reindeer Sven. Kristoff, inadvertently informs Anna that the blizzard is coming from the North Mountain, from which he recently returned. As Anna realizes that her sister could be on the North Mountain based on Kristoff's description, Oaken gives a high price for Kristoff's items, to which Kristoff protests, due to the little amount of money he has. As a result, Kristoff calls Oaken a crook, an insult that causes Oaken to become upset and threw him out of his store without buying a thing. After this, Oaken returns to his amiable attitude towards Anna. He apologizes for the violence, then gives her a can of lutefisk to eat and lets her buy warm clothes and boots for her journey. Aided by Oaken, Anna purchases Kristoff's items along with her to persuade him into to guiding her to the North Mountain. Books A Reindeer Friend Trivia *In the film, it can be noted that Oaken is the only person in Arendelle who speaks with a Scandinavian accent, as a homage to the film's setting in Norway. *Williams' wife is from Scandinavia, which is how Williams found the inspiration for Oaken's accent. *Two wooden troll statues sit next to the entrance of Oaken's shop. It is unknown if Oaken carved them himself and is aware of their existence, or if he simply believes in them. *Oaken's shop features one of the prime cameos in ''Frozen. While Anna is entering his shop there is a hidden Mickey plush toy on one of the cabinet shelves. *It is unknown as to how Anna paid for the items she bought from Trader Oaken since it is unlikely that she had carried money with her. However, it is possible that she sold off her green dress to pay for the items she bought, which is supported by the fact that her ballroom dress hasn't been seen since. She may also sold her greenish-gold pendant that has the Arendelle's symbol which is actually expensive because it is a jewelry worn by a Princess. *Despite being a minor character, Oaken is actually popular among fans, especially for his "Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" quote. He is viewed as one of the funniest characters in the film. Quotes *"Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" *"That would be in our winter department." *"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." (Kristoff comes in covered with snow) "You and this fellow." *"A real holler in July, yes?" *"Bye-bye!" *"I'm sorry about this violence." *"Yoo-hoo!" Gallery summerblowout.jpg Oaken.png|Oaken greets Anna. 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png|Oaken and Anna meet Kristoff. Tumblr mw9ovs24nq1szqcbeo3 1280.png|Kristoff meets Oaken Oaken Concept Art.png disney-frozen-screenshot-4.png|"...and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Wandering Oaken's Trade Post sign.png|Wandering Oaken's Trade Post sign WanderingOakens.jpg|Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Oaken'sWinterDepartment.png|Oaken's small stock of winter supplies. Tumblr_mps7tkCuxC1qdfv3oo8_1280.jpg.jpg oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken1.png anna-kristoff-oaken2.png|"Yoo-hoo! Hi, family!" Oaken'sFamily.png|Oaken's family responded: "Yoo-hoo!" anna-kristoff-oaken3.png anna-kristoff-oaken4.png anna-kristoff-oaken5.png kristoff-oaken-crook.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|"What did you call me?" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4385.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|"Bye-bye!" frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg|"I'm sorry about this violence." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4440.jpg Oaken lutefisk.png|Oaken offering a can of lutefisk to Anna A-New-Reindeer-Friend-2.png External Links *Frozen Wiki: Oaken Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Adults Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes